sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
*''' The staff of Sunnyhell reserves the right to change the rules as they see necessary. '''Sunnyhell Rules Though we are on the internet we must follow and abide by the same legal and ethical rules we have in our real, everyday life. I would like you to follow some guidelines I use in my everyday life; think of it as my acceptable use policy. You're expected to be considerate, polite, and responsible while communicating on our site. Respect both the members and the managers. If you are having a problem with the site or another member please notify the managers immediately. The following will NOT be tolerated on our site: One: Breaking any rules on the site. Two: Not listening and obeying the managers. Three: Bashing any person, character, place, race, sex, sexual orientation, religon, occupation, ect. Four: Starting fights on the site. Five: Bringing drama on the site; if you don't like someone on the site it's simple to ignore them. Six: If you have a problem, you are to take it up with a manager. Seven: Stealing; from our site or another site. Eight: You must credit anything you borrow. Nine: Interrupting a roleplay with links to another site. Ten: Pictures may not be bigger then 500x300. 'Roleplay Rules' These rules only apply to posting. So, you only need to follow these when you're posting in the catergories titled Longterm Plots, The Bloodest City, Out Of Town, and Out Of The Country. Each post must have two 100x100 high quality icons. 250 word minimum. Be descriptive. Any mature content must be done in approved area. Keep anything visible on the site PG-13. No god-moding. Characters have to ask permission before a major event such as becoming pregnant, dying, killing, being turned, ect. No OOC fighting. Italicize thoughts. Bold any form of speaking. Post in the third-person. Pictures and signatures may not be bigger then 500x300. 'Copyright Law' Copyrights protect the expression of ideas. It's important to know that almost every piece of such work is copyrighted as soon as it's created; even if the copyright symbol is not displayed. The Copyright Law: only the owners of an original work has the right to reproduce, perform, display, transform, or distribute their work that must be tangible and creative. It's really easy to copy someone else's hard work because finding picture and making graphics are hard. So is coming up with new ideas to keep a website fresh and alluring, but, did you know illegally reusing someone else's web content is called Copyright Infringement? Copyright Infringement: happens when an individual reproduces someone else's copyrighted material without permission; this is clearly illegal. If you decided to take something of mine, it's not only copyrighted... it's also plagiarism. Plagiarism: happens when you copy and present information or work as your own; even if you were not the person that wrote or created it. It's very copy and paste and also very dishonest. Unless I freely give you permission to take a part of this site, my characters, my graphic, and/or my ideas... then DON'T TAKE THEM! If I do give you permission please cite me and my site as the source of your information. Remember, "you must give credit where credit is due". I prefer the MLA style. One: Author(s) - Name And Username. Two: Title of page. Three: Date of publications - Year Of ????. Four: URL - a link to the site. Five: Date you added this to your page. What will upset me more than anything is taking my members hard work. Unless they give you permission to take part of their character, graphics, or ideas then DON'T TAKE THEM! 'They will each personally let you know how they perfer to be given credit when asked. 'The Consequences First Offense: A warning, followed by a one day suspension if argued with. Second Offense: Three day suspension. Third Offense: A weeks suspension. Fourth Offense: Two weeks suspension. Five Offense: IP address banned. Characters are deleted from site and biography's are moved to deceased.